


quit

by RBS



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 08:51:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17846282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBS/pseuds/RBS
Summary: 皮克退队产物，轻微OOC





	quit

对于拉莫斯这样一个如此热爱社交网络的人，他怎么可能不知道自己被万千不到二十岁的少女描述成了什么样子。好吧，也许他只是在利用ins和tweeter或者汤不热甚至一些使用人数还不到中国足球场的一半多的靠广大网友不小心手滑才有了点击量的盗版黄片网站营造自己高大伟岸的形象，毕竟克里斯蒂亚诺罗纳尔多曾说过，看到了塞尔吉奥拉莫斯之后就没有人会认为他自己是最不要脸的人了。所以当他看到自己和皮克被人撮合成了一对之后一点也不惊奇，只是感叹自己的魅力竟然如此之大，在众粉丝的心中足以拐走对家高大的中后卫。  
但皮克不是，即使他也是一个整天在社交网站上白话的人。  
因为他没有拉莫斯那么不要脸。  
所以他想不通为什么塞尔吉奥拉莫斯能够在铲翻他们巴萨宝贵的天才前锋，推倒普约尔之后笑嘻嘻的混入巴萨的队伍中和他们一起训练。  
他看着在远处跳来跳去的皇马后卫，第一次觉得后卫之间竟然可以有如此大的差别，也是第一次觉得拉莫斯不是人格分裂就是还有个隐藏的双胞胎弟弟，而这个弟弟，显然比他哥哥更易于相处。  
事实证明他错了。  
这个拉莫斯一定还是那个皇马的拉莫斯，只看他在赛场上帮队友打架的样子就能确定。  
终场哨声响了，拉莫斯冲过来欢快的拥抱他的所有队友，皮克当然不例外，但显然笑的像条疯狗的拉莫斯看不到那个紧挨着他的人脸上敷衍到严格来说连微笑都不算的表情，也早已忽略了皮克不情不愿的搭在他身上的胳膊，哦，之前皮克还在西班牙国歌奏响的时候竖过中指呢。  
先人早就总结出了一个道理，世界上最在意你自己的人，就是你自己。  
皮克已经确定拉莫斯是人格分裂了，也已经逼迫自己接受了这个事实，所以他在庆典游行的大巴车上主动抱住了莫名害羞的拉莫斯，并且向世界展示了他自以为发现了所有人都没有发现的惊天大秘密的诡异表情。  
然后是所有人涌入预定好的酒吧，一起狂欢。  
他才知道，拉莫斯不是不知道他到底是怎么想又是怎么做的，而是他根本就不关心。他把拉莫斯定义为一个冷漠的人，一个除了胜利之外认为所有事情都不重要的人，只要能够取得胜利，估计让他和他最恨的人整天生活在一起也没有关系。哪怕这个人会在国家队各种比赛胜利之后穿上印有逝去好友照片的衣服。  
所以他会在卡西的推特上随便开着无伤大雅的玩笑而并没有和自己后来的国家队队长在社交网络上说过一句话。  
世界上最不靠谱的中后卫组合依旧这样貌似友好的合作着，西班牙却已渐渐不复过往。  
皮克开始试着露出自己真诚的大白牙，拉莫斯却笑得越来越勉强。  
皮克知道黄金时代已经过去了。  
所以后来西班牙倒在了三十二强，皮克并未过分惊讶，他搂住伊涅斯塔，让小白靠在自己宽阔的胸膛上，安慰着他行将远走日本的队友。他看见塞尔吉奥拉莫斯蹲在远处的草地上揉眼睛，身边没有一个人。  
看来所有人都知道你的真面目了呢，皮克有些恶俗的想到。  
赛后拉莫斯在他的各大社交媒体上发表了长文表明他们会继续前进，他会带着西班牙重新走上辉煌的道路，他们永不放弃。  
“我真他妈讨厌塞尔吉奥拉莫斯”，皮克放下手机。  
他为什么要老是装作毫不在意的样子，他究竟为什么要在每一次失败之后依旧没心没肺的开始，他是不是还没有认清现实，他是没有看到那些人对我们有多么失望吗。  
啧，我们，我竟然开始把他和我放在一起考虑了，算了，不管你他妈放弃不放弃，大爷我要先走一步了。  
退出国家队的念头在皮克脑海里产生时，他竟然没有丝毫不适，反而觉得轻松。他开始整理自己的过去，着手处理各种各样相关的事宜，还准备煞有介事的看看别人总结的西班牙怀念一下，免得别人说他无情无义，当皮克觉得自己一定是被作者的故事打动了时，脑袋里有个人善意的提醒他了一句，不，你只是盯着手机看的时间太长了，眼睛酸痛而已，你最好应该赶紧关掉手机，不然你的视网膜有很大概率会脱落。  
他终于等到了新闻发布会，声泪俱下的讲出了自己的决定，让那些一直骂他的人都感动的闭了嘴。  
可他突然看到了倚在墙角抱着胳膊的拉莫斯。  
皮克可以风风光光的退出国家队，但拉莫斯就太不一样了。  
恨他的人比爱他的人要多得多，甚至以后大多数人只能记住他是一个为了胜利不择手段的后卫，一个遭前锋戏耍的陪葬品，他张牙舞爪的活了三十多年，面对各种各样的指责毫不在意，这是多强大的心理才能忍受的？这个傻子二十八岁才拿到初中毕业证，但他好像每天都很快乐，咧着嘴肆无忌惮的笑给世界看，笑给自己看。都说他是天生的领导者，但也许他在跌倒在赛场上的时候也需要有人过来照顾他，他在输掉比赛哭泣的时候也需要有人过来安慰他，他强大到可以保护所有队友，仿佛自己不接受任何人的怜悯，更有甚者在他被踢到头破血流的时候还嘲笑他，让他赶紧断腿吧肮脏的狗。他会怎么想，他会不会认为自己是自作自受呢。  
卡西走了，那是唯一一个知道保护他的人走了，塞尔吉奥拉莫斯只有自己了，也许还有西班牙，如果有一天西班牙不要他了，他的兄弟也不要他了，他就真的只有自己了。  
皮克定了定神，发现墙角根本没有人。  
他自嘲似的笑了笑，不过没关系，每个人到这个世界上本来就只有自己。


End file.
